Before We Had The Chance
by Charlie987
Summary: Rebekah and Caroline had been best friends since they were children. But can their friendship withstand the heartbreak of a secret relationship between Caroline and Rebekah's brother Klaus, who have had an on and off since she was 17. KLAROLINE


**So I am playing with the idea of carrying this one on, I've always liked the idea of childhood friendships and forbidden romance!**

 **I probably wouldn't write anymore until I've finished 'From the strangest places'. That way I can focus mainly on one story at a time.**

 **If you guys like it, I shall give it go!**

 **Let me know**

 **Charlie**

 **Before we had the chance**

"He's my brother Caroline!" Rebekah's words started angry but ended in a strangled sob before her hand extended, slapping Caroline across the side of the face. Caroline's hand came up to cradle her cheek, tears falling from her eyes.

No one moved. The room was tense. Even Kol was wary of making a joke to ease the atmosphere.

Caroline and Rebekah had been friends since they were six. They were completely inseparable. They had done everything together. Picked all the same classes, gone to all of the same parties, brought matching clothes and had even gone to the same college.

They had guided each other through every big life event. The first kiss, the first date, the first time. They had been there for each other through every breakup and argument and all the family drama.

They had been unofficially adopted into one and others families. Liz loved Rebekah as if she was her own and Caroline had acquired the Mikaelson boys as her brothers.

After watching friend after friend fall for her brothers, Rebekah had made Caroline make a pact, sealed with a pinkie promise when they were 16. Caroline would never date one of Rebekah's brothers. The thought of it repulsed Caroline anyway but she amused Rebekah's plea and the pact had been sealed.

Now, seven years later, that pact had been broken. After Rebekah had made a dig at Katherine for forgetting their friendship since she had been dating Elijah, Katherine had deflected attention by commenting on the relationship between Klaus and Caroline. Most of those that had heard laughed off Katherine's attempt at deflection, not believing there was any truth to her words. But Rebekah knew. As soon as she made eye contact with a paranoid looking Caroline. Klaus wouldn't look at her either.

Caroline knew she had figured it out when a single tear rolled down her cheek. The room hushed when Caroline walked towards a still silent Rebekah, pleading her to listen. The mood of the gathering had changed dramatically.

But the slap had made things so much worse. The girls would bicker like an old married couple often, but never had there been such hatred felt between them.

"How long Caroline?" Rebekah's words were slow and menacing.

Caroline let go of her face, Rebekah's ring has caught the top of her cheek bone causing it to cut open slightly. Klaus went to move forward to her at the sight of blood but Elijah grabbed hold of his arm firmly, shaking his head knowing that this was between them.

"Please Beks" Caroline sobbed

"I asked how long!" Rebekah was now standing closer

"On and off for a while" Klaus put his head down, he was struggling to look at Caroline's wobbling bottom lip and the hurt in his little sisters eyes.

"And how long is a while?" Rebekah's tears had dried, her face stern.

"I was 17 the first time. We were never anything serious, it never lasted more than a month at a time. I didn't want to hurt you, neither of us did."

"To fucking late for that" Rebekah was angry again, really angry. She felt betrayed and let down by two of the people she cared the most for.

Klaus and Caroline. Their relationship was one of the odd ones. It never lasted more than a month, both scared of getting caught and hurting Rebekah. They also had busy lives and over the years at some points they had lived hours away from each other. Their relationship was one of convenience whenever they were around each other, but it was also filled with lust and love.

Neither of them had expressed their feelings. But they both knew. The connection they had was unlike anything either one of them had with any other partners. The pair just fit well together.

"And you!" Rebekah was pointing at Klaus now "you are my brother, one of the only people I trust, and the whole time you were screwing my best friend behind my back like all the other cheap whores you've had"

"It was never like that with Caroline and I Bek…" Rebekah cut him off before he had the chance to finish

"Do not defend her. I don't want to hear it" Klaus went to try again but Caroline shook her head at him. Everyone was once again silent.

"Then again, maybe that was the appeal, you always have been easy Caroline, letting anyone into your knickers like some cheap slut, so desperate for attention that you let anyone have a go"

"Bekah. That enough." Everyone was shocked when Kol cut his sister off. Usually the boy loved drama, but watching the two girls go at each other like that was brutal.

"I never want to see you again Caroline" Rebekah turned, grabbing hold of Stefan's hand and storming towards the front door. Caroline followed

"Bekah please, just let me explain" Rebekah turned around with rage in her eyes once again, taking the hand that Caroline had grabbed onto her with and pushing it back towards her body, causing Caroline to stumble on her heals, only to be stabled by Damon.

"ah look Care, another one of your conquests here to protect you" Damon glared back at Rebekah "Does Nik give it to you as roughly as Damon did" Elena gasped at the comment, Elijah was shaking his head and Klaus was furious. Even Rebekah looked ashamed at her comment.

The group knew about Caroline and Damon' relationship, and they knew it came to an end when Caroline was put in hospital with a black eye and a broken rib from a mysterious fall down the stairs. But when Elena had brought him to a party a couple of years later and Caroline had acted fine to be around him, so did everyone else.

Rebekah turned and walked to her car, waiting for Stefan, he looked at Caroline and the little nod she gave him showed that she was ok for him to leave.

Everyone coupled off once Rebekah had left and Klaus made his way over to Caroline.

"Come on, let me take you home Love" Klaus was stroking her arm and wiped her cheek, catching a stray tear.

Caroline stood back, shocking Klaus slightly

"I er, I can't do this Klaus. I'm sorry" Kol appeared at their side.

"Don't worry, I've got this brother" Klaus nodded at Kol, looking hurt but pleased that Caroline was allowing Kol to take her home.

He brought his hands to his face and dragged them down.

What a fucking mess

 **Let me know what you think**

 **Charlie**


End file.
